pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Cars Toons Die-Cast Line
These Mattel 1:55 scale vehicles are based on the animated short series by Pixar that aired on the Disney Channel, Disney XD, theaters and ABC Family. '"Rescue Squad Mater"' The vehicles in this series were released in the summer of 2009. They were based on the first short in the Cars Toons series of shows, Rescue Squad Mater. 'San Diego Comic-Con 2009 "Rescue Squad Mater Mater & Dalmatian Mia & Tia"' At the San Diego Comic-Con 2009, a special edition of the "Rescue Squad Mater & Dalmatian Mia & Tia" set was released. Mater was designed as a firetruck and painted in a metallic red finish, has a movable hose, movable ladder and synthetic rubber tires. Dalmatian Mia and Dalmatian Tia have a "pearl" paint finish. (image) 'Singles' *Burnt Lightning McQueen (singles expression) (image) *Dr. Mater (mask down) (image) *Dr. Mater (mask up) (image) *Nurse GTO (image) *Nurse Kori (image) *Orderly Pitties (2-pack) (image) *Rescue Squad Trooper (image) *Soaked Lightning McQueen (image) '4-Car Box Sets' *1 - Burnt Lightning McQueen (box set expression), Dr. Mater (mask down), Nurse Mia, Nurse Tia (image) *2 - Rescue Squad Chopper, Dalmatian Mia, Dalmatian Tia, Rescue Squad Mater (box set expression) (image) '"Mega Size" singles' *Rescue Squad Ambulance (image) *Rescue Squad Chopper (image) *Rescue Squad Mater (Mega Size expression) (image) '2009 "Ultimate ''Cars Gift Pack" Blu-ray + DVD + 2 Exclusive Cars Set' This release included both the DVD and Blu-ray versions of the ''Cars movie, along with a Red Ransburg Rescue Squad Mater (and a Gold Ransburg Cruisin' Lightning McQueen). (gift pack image) '"El Materdor"' The vehicles in this series were released in the fall of 2010 through early 2011. They are based on the short El Materdor. '"Mega Size" Singles' *Chuy (image) *Padre (image) *El Materdor (International) '"Mater the Greater"' The vehicles in this series were released in the fall of 2009 through the fall of 2010. They are based on the short Mater the Greater. 'Singles' *Lug and Nutty (image) *Big Fan (image) *Lug and Nutty with Oil Cans (image) '4-Car Box Sets' *1 - Daredevil Lightning McQueen with Teeth, Lug, Props McGee, Mater the Aviator (image) *2 - Mater the Greater, Lug (w/teeth), Nutty (w/teeth), High Dive Mater (image) *3 - Lug (w/teeth), Rocket Mater, Mater Fan Mia (w/teeth), Mater Fan Tia (w/teeth) (image) *4 - Lug, Nutty, Daredevil Lightning McQueen (w/flames and w/no teeth), Buck the Tooth Vendor (image) '"Mega Size" and "Deluxe" singles' *Aviator Mater *Cannonball Mater (image) *Props McGee (image) *Stunt Driving Mater *High Dive Mater (image) *Buck the Tooth Vendor (image) *Daredevil Lightning McQueen (w/no teeth and w/unlit fuse) (image) '2013 Box Sets' *Mater the Greater 3-Pack 1 - Rocket Mater, Mater Fan Mia (w/teeth), Mater Fan Tia (w/teeth) (Walmart only) *Mater the Greater 3-Pack 2 - Daredevil Lightning McQueen with Teeth, Big Fan & Lug (w/teeth) with Sign (Walmart only) '"Tokyo Mater"' The vehicles in this series began being released in the spring of 2010. They are based on the short Tokyo Mater. 'San Diego Comic-Con 2010 "Tokyo Mater"' At the San Diego Comic-Con 2010, an edition of Tokyo Mater was released. Mater was painted in a "pearl" paint finish, and has flames coming out of his tailpipes. 'Singles' *Dragon Lightning McQueen with Metallic Finish (with 2010 Collector Guide) (image) *Dragon Lightning McQueen with Oil Stains (image) *Dragon Lightning McQueen (image) *Komodo (image) *Cho (image) *Yokoza (image) *Ito San (image) *Kabuto (image) *Drift Party Mater (image) *Kaa Reesu (image) *Kyandee (image) *Manji (image) *Stripped Kabuto (image) *Kabuto Ninja (image) *Teki & Paki (image) *Patokaa (image) *Van-San (image) *Bye Bye Kar (image) *Tabinu (image) *Yojimbo (image) 'Mega Size' *Tokyo Mater with Oil Stains (image) 'Multi-Packs' *"Streets of Japan" 3-Pack - Kaa Reesu, Dragon Lightning McQueen & Yokoza (Walmart only) *"Tokyo Race Party" 3-Pack - Manji (different eye color), Tokyo Mater & Paki (Walmart only) '"Unidentified Flying Mater"' The vehicles in this series were released in the summer of 2010 through the fall of 2010. They are based on the short Unidentified Flying Mater. 'Singles' *Dr. Abschlepp Wagen (image) *Mator with Oil Cans (image) 'Mega Size' *Captain Munier (image) *Corporal Kim (image) '"Heavy Metal Mater"' The vehicles in this series are scheduled to be released in the summer of 2010. They are based on the short Heavy Metal Mater. 'Singles' *Heavy Metal Lightning McQueen (image) *Eddie & Rocky (image) *Dex (image) *Rodney the Rocker (image) '4-Car Box Sets' *Heavy Metal Mater 4-Pack - Heavy Metal Mater, Heavy Metal Lightning McQueen, Rocky & Eddie (image) 'Mega Size' *Music Video Mater (image) '2013 Box Sets' *Heavy Metal Mater - Heavy Metal Mater, Rocky & Eddie (Walmart only) '"Monster Truck Mater"' The vehicles in this series were released in the summer of 2010 through early 2011. They are based on the short Monster Truck Mater. 'Singles' *Referee Pitty with Bell (image) 'Mega Size' *Frightening McMean (image) *The Tormentor (image) *Dr. Feel Bad (image) *Rasta Carian (image) *Rasta Mater (image) *I-Screamer (image) *I-Screamer's Biggest Fan (image) *Tormentor's Biggest Fan (image) *Beanie Hat Mater (image) '3-Car Box Sets' *Frightening McMean, The Tormentor & Dr. Feel Bad (Toys "R" Us exclusive) (image) *Frightening McMean, Beanie Mater & I-Screamer (Toys "R" Us exclusive) (image) *Frightening McMean, Rasta Mater & Rasta Carian (Toys "R" Us exclusive) (image) '"Moon Mater"' The vehicles in this series were released in the spring and summer of 2012 as part of the Take Flight Collection. They are based on the short Moon Mater. 'Mega Size' *Autonaut Lightning McQueen *Autonaut Mater *Burnt Autonaut Lightning McQueen *NASCA Truck *Rescue Chopper *Stu Bop the Jet '"Air Mater"' The vehicles in this series were released in the summer of 2012, also as part of the Take Flight Collection. They are based on the short Air Mater. 'Mega Size' *Falcon Hawk Black (image) *Falcon Hawk I (image) *Mater Hawk *Propwash Junction Biplane (image) *Lightning McQueen Hawk (image) *Aviator Mater (image) 'Multi-Packs' *"Air Mater Collector 2-Pack" - Mater Hawk with Metallic Finish & Lightning McQueen Hawk with Metallic Finish (Toys "R" Us only) '"Time Travel Mater"' The vehicles in this series were released in the summer of 2013. They are based on the short Time Travel Mater. 'Multi-Packs' *"Radiator Springs Beginnings Gift Pack" - Time Travel Lightning McQueen, Time Travel Mater & Stanley (Disney Theme Parks only) *"Wedding Day Gift Pack" - Stanley & Wedding Day Lizzie (Disney Theme Parks only) '"The Radiator Springs 500½"' The vehicles in this series are based on the short The Radiator Springs 500½. 'Singles' *Blue Grit *Fillmore with Jugs *Idle Threat *Old-Timer Sarge *Off-Road Lightning McQueen *Off-Road Mater (Note: This car never appears in the short.) *Sandy Dunes *Shifty Sidewinder 'Multi-Packs' *"RS500 3-Pack" - Off-Road Lightning McQueen, RS500 Ramone & Shifty Sidewinder 'Ice Racer' 'Singles' *Carla Veloso *Francesco Bernoulli *Jeff Gorvette *Lewis Hamilton *Lightning McQueen *Max Schnell *Miguel Camino *Nigel Gearsley *Vitaly Petrov *Raoul ÇaRoule *Rip Clutchgoneski *Shu Todoroki See also *Pixar Animation Studios *Cars Toons *Cars *Cars Die-Cast Line *Cars 2 Die-Cast Line *Cars Land Die-Cast Line *Cars 3 Die-Cast Line Category:Cars Toons Merchandise